Naruto: In Spirit we Game
by yukicrewger2
Summary: Basically I wake up in a de-aged version of my internet self, in the world of Naruto. I have the powers of the Gamer at my fingertips, and I have every intention of getting through this alive. Who knows, I might just enjoy myself. (rated M for language and stuff)
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own "The Gamer", "Naruto", or anything else you guys could bitch at me for. I do however own any jutsus or techniques that I made up. Flamers will be roasted over their own flames with a side of hot dogs and s'mores. I do however own Yuki Crewger. He is my internet personae.**

I open my eyes… at least I think I do. Hard to tell. Everything around me is just white. When I look up its white. To my left and right is white. Below and behind me is white. In front of me is white and a blue screen… wait a minute…

Blue screen?

 _Hello and welcome to Naruto: Spirit Gamer,_

 _You have been selected to journey to the Naruto world, where you get to do whatever you want (however we will be cross with you if you decide to just be a mundane, then it would be too boring.) So we're going to explain a few things that you probably already know… but we're going to do it anyways for the shits and giggles._

I could feel my right eye twitch "I feel like I'm being trolled."

 _To start off with, you will have an HP and CP bar. These will be located at the top of what would be your User Interface. Basically its located just outside your visual range but will still be perfectly visible from the corner of your vision. This is so it doesn't get in the way if you need to fight for you life. HP is your health. If this drops to 0, then you will pass out. The system will treat any passing out as if you slept and will restore HP and CP by 50% of your maximum. You will also pass out if you run out of CP with the same restoration as HP._

"Sounds like death is more of a status ailment than a lack of health…"

 _Next are your stats._

 _STR is your physical strength. This determines how strong you are, obviously. Without a weapon equipped, this is the base damage that will be inflicted to an enemy after calculating their stats. This also determines how big your Inventory is, the higher this stat, the more you can carry. Be careful however, heavy items might take up more room in your inventory regardless of size._

"Looks like the inventory will be a points system rather than a space system. Bigger items will use up more points towards the total I can carry. Hopefully the lighter items stack or I'd run out of room just carrying the basics."

 _CKR is the stat usually associated with magical strength (MAG). However that is converted over to the strength of your chakra. The higher this stat, the more damage jutsus or chakra attacks will do. This also affects healing techniques, the higher this stat, the more they will heal._

"That sounds about right. Though trying to figure out how much damage something will do beforehand will be a pain in the ass."

 _STM is your Stamina. How long you can fight between rest, or how far you can run without stopping all have to do with this stat. This also determines how much damage is reduced when hit. The higher this stat, the less damage you will take. This also determines your HP Regen rate._

"so this takes the place of the defense stat. more than likely the actual defense stat will go to armors and gear and this is the basic one for my body."

 _WIS is your Wisdom stat. This affects your chakra control and is half of the equation that determines how smart you are._

 _INT is your Intelligence stat. This affects your chakra's growth as well as CP Regen rate and is half of the equation that determines how smart you are._

"so generally speaking both make me smarter but more than likely would have to be balanced for that to happen… like is it one helps me think better and the other helps me think sharper or something? Ugh… best not to think about it right now…"

 _SPD is your Speed stat. this determines how fast your running speed is as well as how quick your reflexes are. And if you are a coward this helps increase chances of getting away._

"somehow I feel insulted."

 _DEX is your Dexterity. This focuses on how fast your hand speeds are, your accuracy, and how well you do with intricate things. This also is one of two stats that affects your chances of landing a critical hit._

"if I ever learn seals, that would definitely be a stat to raise."

 _Finally there is the LUK stat. This obviously is your luck, which is important for games of chance, whether gambling, or in battle. This is also one of the two stats that affects your chances of landing a critical hit. It also affects item drops in battle; the higher the stat, the better the item, or the more of that item._

"so luck will either make dropped items better, or make it so that there is more of it… makes me wonder how the item drop will look… or how I explain it to others when it happens…"

 _Also, you can augment your learning curve depending on your stats. Taijutsu will be learned faster if you have high STR and STM, Ninjutsu will be learned faster if you have high CKR and INT, and Genjutsu will be learned faster if you have high WIS and DEX._

"Well that will come in handy. If I start to specialize in something, I can work on those stats to make learning easier."

 _To view your stats, just say or think "Status" with the intention of opening it to get it to appear. This is the same with the "Inventory", "Perks", and "Skills"._

 _Good luck… you're going to need it._

"Wha?" and I was out like a light.

* * *

When I woke up again, it was somewhat dark out, with the bright moon providing the only real light source. Nearby was a small pond. Good, maybe I could check to see what I looked like...

Ok, despite the fact that its dark and moonlight is all I have, I can see my reflection clearly instead of barely seeing it and only seeing the bottom… ah, anime physics, how I love thee. Let's see here… straight silvery white hair that comes down on my right side in three bangs in place of the curly chocolate brown (1) I used to have, check. White fox ears in place of the human ears I'm used to, tipped in black, check. Emerald green eyes in place of the faded green I was used to seeing staring back at me, check. Looking behind me, I could see the matching black tipped white tail, check. Yup, this was my Yuki Crewger persona.

Let's see what else I'm starting with. _'Status.'_

 **Status**

 **Yuki Crewger**

 **The Gamer**

 **Angel/Kitsune**

 **Age: 12**

 **Rank: Civilian**

 **Lv 1**

 **HP: 200**

 **CP: 100**

 **STR: 8**

 **CKR: 9**

 **STM: 4**

 **WIS: 10**

 **INT: 7**

 **SPD: 5**

 **DEX: 6**

 **LUK: 5**

 **Condition: Normal**

Well that was simple enough. Condition must be where the Buffs and De-buffs will be displayed. Although I was a bit ticked that I was 12 again… I thought I was through with puberty damn it! Ok… no need to get angry… take deep breaths… Now what was the other things… oh, yea. _'Perks'_

 **Perks**

 **Angelic Heritage – granted to those who are part angel. Grants retractable wings. Grants ability to create/learn feather jutsu. Grants ability to create/learn Yoton (2). 20% to Yoton growth. 20% to medical jutsu growth.**

 **Kitsune Heritage – granted to those who are part fox spirit. Grant ability to use foxfire. Grants ability to use sharp claws as a weapon by channeling chakra into them. 20% increase to senses. 20% increase to Genjutsu growth.**

 **Foxfire – the ability to use the fabled flames of the Kitsune. Allows a false affinity to fire, replace Tiger sign in fire jutsus with Kitsune (3) sign otherwise fire jutsus will fail. Successful fire jutsus will use Foxfire instead. (Granted through "Kitsune Heritage" perk)  
**

 **White Chaos – a perk granted with the title. Grants Wind/Water/Lightning affinities. Grants Hyoton. 20% increase to Hyoton growth. 10% increase to Raiton growth. 10% increase to space/time technique growth.**

 **Ice Style – the ability to fuse Wind and Water Chakra into Ice chakra. (Granted through "White Chaos" perk)  
**

 **Barriersmith – one who is skilled in the creation of barriers. 50% increase to barrier strength. 50% decrease to barrier cost. 20% increase in barrier growth.**

Well that made sense. Although part of it confused me. Yuki was supposed to be a Seraphic Kitsune. I guess it got moved down to make it more practical. After all, no magic or anything to keep me afloat here. I grin however reading over some of them. "The White Chaos" is Yuki's main title after all, one that both he and I both enjoy hearing. And Barriersmith, something I had heard of on one of my games back home and just latched onto it, loving the idea. Next up _'Skills'_.

 **Skills**

 **Foxfire: Fireball**

 **Genjutsu: Fox Transparency**

 **Kopo (4): Transformation**

 **Kopo: Clone Jutsu**

 **Kopo: Substitution**

 **Koken-Ryu (Beginner)  
**

While it wasn't much, just the very basics and what was afforded me. Looking it over, after noticing the foxy variations. The Foxfire: Fireball was basically the same as the original Katon jutsu with the obvious differences. The Genjutsu looks just like that invisibility technique of Jiraiya's, only the difference with this one is it allows for higher movement speed while active and masks my chakra signature at the cost of being unable to use other jutsu or even attacking. It'll come in handy. And the Kopo thing... the transformation sounds like Naruto's version when he's doing that sexy jutsu of his, or at least the fandom version. I'll have to check on that later. The clone just sounds like a fox version of the original… huh, says that despite being an illusion, it casts shadows and is much harder to see through. So it's basically the academy version, without all of the weaknesses. Interesting. And lets not forget the Substitution. Looks like instead of creating a log to swap with (5) it leaves behind one of those fox talisman dolls (6) as the go-to object. Then there's the Koken-ryu, or Fox Fist Style. Thinking on it, it seemed like I knew how to use it for my whole life. This game thing is awesome!

Hearing noises, I closed out the windows and went to check it out. Turns out I knew exactly where and when I was. I was watching an injured Iruka watch on as Naruto created countless Shadow Clones to attack his traitor of a teacher, Mizuki. However I could tell that this is definitely different than canon; mainly for the fact that Mizuki, while struggling, is actually holding his one somewhat against the hoard instead of freezing and getting his ass handed to him like the anime suggests. Looks like the bastard has exhausted himself and beaten the clones. Guess it's time to step in.

I walked into the clearing and could see the fear in all three of them as they looked at me, though Naruto looked more like it was his fight or flight reflex from the fight rather than from any actual fear of me. "I think that's quite enough."

Mizuki snarled at me "so the demon called for reinforcements huh? It doesn't matter! I just kill you as well!" I watched as he rushed me, it wasn't impressive to be honest. When he was in range I pulled a move I had seen on Medaka Box, the Kurokami Rolling Savate. With a spin and a show of flexability I spun and nailed him with a spinning reverse figure kick to the face, sending him flying head first into a nearby tree. "and now the coup de grace." I mumbled to myself before lifting my leg as high as it would go, channeled chakra into my muscles (huh, another thing I seemed to be able to do without any practice… god I love this video game stuff) and did the one thing that made any male watching pale with fear. Something that I had wanted to do ever since I first saw the episode all those years ago.

I curb stomped Mizuki in the nuts.

After watching the now sterile bastard pass out from pain, I turned to give what I hoped was a reassuring smile but was interrupted before I could say anything by ANBU dropping in… well the female ones anyways, the males were still frozen in their spots up in the branches. Well, at least I got to watch Naruto get his field promotion in person before the boy and I were taken to see the Hokage via Body Flicker, which to me sounds way better than the Teleportation Jutsu… you know what? From now on, I'll call it the Teleportation Jutsu when I'm referring to the technique, but when someone's using it I'll call it the Body Flicker. Dammit I'm getting side tracked again.

* * *

Waiting out in the lobby outside the Hokage's office, for Naruto to get finished, I found myself facing an enemy that I commonly faced back home.

Boredom.

I looked around for something to do to pass the time and I found it with the ANBU standing near me. "I've been curious ever since you guys first showed up… How do you see out of those things? The eyehole is so small that it must screw with your vision or something."

Suddenly, I feel like the ANBU in question was giving me a smug look, that kind that you give when you know an answer to a question someone else has, but you're just going to sit back and watch them go nuts trying to figure it out. Before I could call him on that and make my displeasure known, it was my turn with the old man.

Being in front of him personally made me feel rather nervous. I mean the man wasn't call the God of Shinobi for nothing. I didn't want my rambling thoughts to get in the way of... well.. whatever the heck I'm supposed to be doing here. I walked over and sat down in the chain in front of his desk, hands nervously fidgeting... call it a habit, but when I get nervous, I need to fiddle with something. I could tell he was trying to get a read on me so I just did what came naturally I guess, I looked around his office (another nervous habit). I mean you hardly get to really see it in the anime, at least not thoroughly like this.

"I'm going to get right down to it. Who are you and what are you doing here?" I could just tell somehow that my ears turned towards the old man before my head did.

"Well. My name is Yuki Crewger, and to be honest I woke up not too far from where that boy.. Naruto was it?" best play dumb for now "was fighting Asshat McPrison Bitch in the woods." The aged leader seemed torn for a second, either wanting to laugh at the name I gave Mizuki or scold me for the language. "Kid's pretty good. As to why did I help. I could smell Kitsune on that boy, and by the smell I believe its safe to say he's at least a quarter Kitsune… or something happened to him that made it so he could be considered a quarter Kitsune." I could see the Hokage starting to get nervous about that. Best push to make me seem like an asset he'd want to keep.

Now before you say anything. I know quite a bit about different things. For example. Orochimaru is the new Kage for the village he created, "Otogakure" hidden in the former Land of Rice Patties. Your rival Danzo still has his ROOT operation running and is a hypocritic traitor since he says everything he does is for the good of the leaf, and yet his forces have done nothing and will most likely do nothing in the face of any danger to happen to Konoha while he sends them out to do black-ops missions that do nothing but continue to create more and more enemies for the Leaf." This got the old man to get serious real quick. I could almost hear the swearing going off in his head right now.

"Now I have a proposition for you. You make me a Genin and put me as a fourth member of whatever team Naruto ends up on. I will help teach Naruto some things that will go with that Kitsune nature he has or whatever it is, and maybe get me an apartment next door to his own. In exchange, when his team takes a part in the Chunin Exams, I will be the one to sit out unless one of his teammates decides not to enter, in which I will take their place. If all three want to enter, then I will gladly fill in for any genin team that is short a member for the Exams. I will also tell you a shortcut to doing paperwork." Oh dear god, I should have not said that last one. I expected him to jump over the desk and shake me for the answer, but I was not expecting this.

The Puppy dog eyes look weird on an old man. It caught me so off guard that I got to experience what a true anime faceplant felt like.

While I did get him to agree, it was amusing to watch him hit his head against his desk repeatedly when I told him to use Shadow Clones to help with paperwork.

* * *

After getting situated in the rather small apartment, I sat down on my bed and decided to check out my inventory before I do anything else. However I was shocked to find, besides the 30 kunai and shuriken in there, a book. But not just any book. It was an actualized version of a document I had created on a whim on my laptop back home. The Self Grimoire. Full of a bunch of spells and stuff that I either liked or had created myself. While most of them wouldn't help me here, what would help made a grin spread across my face to almost painful levels.

All of my self-made jutsus were in here.

' _Do you wish to access the Skill Catalogue "Self Grimoire"? Yes / No'_

And at my fingertips.

* * *

 **1 = My hair is thick enough to break electric razors with ease when it's time for a haircut.**

 **2 = Jutsu names will be in English, but the element part at the front will be Japanese, and Yoton in this case is the Yang Release/Light Style. However special things like the Crystal Style jutsu (which usually says Kessho instead of Shoton) or Foxfire jutsus that don't follow the same pattern, will be in English.**

 **3 = while the Kitsune sign is a common sign among authors, although varied from source to source; mine is a modified tiger sign, where the pinkies are straight instead of the middle fingers. Came up with it when I got confused on some of the other versions.**

 **4 = Kopo (Fox Art) means it's a Kitsune variation of the original**

 **6 = other than the holy log or ninjas carrying craploads of logs around, how would you explain it? I think the Konoha version of the substitution is a minor Mokuton jutsu weak enough that any ninja can use it, even if their affinities don't match…. The idea's a work in progress, don't hate me.  
**

 **7 = those clay dolls that look like a shoulder-less androgynous torso with a fox head and slit eyes.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own "The Gamer", "Naruto", or anything else you guys could bitch at me for. I do however own any jutsus or techniques that I made up. Flamers will be roasted over their own flames with a side of hot dogs and s'mores. I do however own Yuki Crewger. He is my internet personae.**

Ok, I am now in the body of a 12 yr old version of my internet self, known as Yuki Crewger.

I am in the Naruto world in an apartment next door to Naruto Uzumaki and will become a fourth member of his team.

I have the Gamer ability and with a week break before team assignment I will have a shit-ton of training to do to get stronger.

I have quite possibly one of my greatest creations (1) in hand, and I get to learn the shit out of it.

' _Do you wish to access the Skill Catalogue "Self Grimoire"? Yes / No'_

I tap the yes and watch as the screen widens and the page fills out with jutsu after jutsu. My first reaction would be to just learn them all, however I notice that most of them have requirements to learn how to use them. I scroll through and select all of the ones that I could learn right off the bat. The fire style ones obviously getting switched to Foxfire versions as soon as I select them.

 **Foxfire: Pyrefly – lv 1 – creates a slow moving guided fireball, can be triggered at a distance, turning the fireball blue before exploding, maximum amount, speed and explosion damage increases as it levels up. Max: 1**

The beauty of this is once I'm proficient enough, I can set up whole battlefields with these, and it also helps that they simply form in the air around me frees up my hands and mouth for other things, like breathing. It would also let me keep track of my opponents instead of losing them behind a wall of fire.

 **Foxfire: Spirit Fire – lv 1 – a ninjutsu/Genjutsu hybrid, it allows a fire jutsu to pass through walls and solid objects at the cost of being unable to damage anything while active.**

I am thankful that I am a Kitsune, or this one would have been near impossible to use this early on. Combine with the Pirefly and I can place bombs inside of buildings without being inside.

 **Ninpo: Eye of the Fire's Reflection – lv 1– a scrying jutsu that allows the user to see through a source of flame, easier to use on fire created by the user. The higher the level, the further away you can see. Max Distance: 5m**

Another great jutsu in my mind, with a porable fire in my Pyreflies and the ability to go through walls with Spirit Fire, this gives me a good eye in the sky, much like Gaara's third eye, or even the ability to scope out buildings beforehand.

 **Futon: Cutting Bullet – lv MAX – a simple wind jutsu. By forcing out a mouthful of air, it forms a small blade of wind, used for cutting user's bindings as an escape jutsu or a distant rope. Loses power the farther it travels.**

Since I don't have any of the academy escape jutsus, this one is a must if I ever get tied up.

 **Ninpo: Respiration – lv 1 – a water jutsu that allows the user to breath underwater. Deals 10 HP damage to user for every 10 minutes of use. (2)**

Definitely something every ninja should have. I know for a fact I can't hold my breath that long, and while I haven't checked my limit with this new body I don't want to drown… maybe I can teach it to Kakashi, he'd need it for the water prison later.

 **Suiton: Drowning Spear – lv 1 – a smaller but faster version of the Suiton: Giant Vortex Jutsu. Can be fired off repeatedly without need to reapply jutsu. Jutsu's Launch base must be pivoted to turn.**

I think this is one of my favorite self-made water jutsus, mainly because the thing sounds like a bottle rocket when you use it… hmm… note to self, come up with a fire jutsu that acts like a firework mortar…

 **Kenpo: Spirit Waltz – lv 1 – applies the theory of Iaido into a high-speed movement technique.**

Don't know why its never been done before, Takamichi from Negima uses the same idea on his fists to make a fighting style, why not use the same thing on the body to make a speed tech?

 **Jouryu no Nenshoga-ryu (3) – Beginner lv 1 – a sword art that uses wind chakra then ignites it for various techniques.**

I wouldn't be me if I settled for a normal sword style.

 **Jouryu no Nenshoga: Fireball – lv 1 – a sword skill that covers the back of the blade with wind chakra, then ignites the base of the sword, using the swing of the sword and the momentum of the flame shooting up the wind chakra to launch a fireball.**

Hmmm… definitely going to need a sword… looking through some more it looks like Koken is in there, but I still need to max out the Beginner level before I can move to the Intermediate. And with that and a giddy giggle, I put the Grimoire away in my inventory, and headed to the kitchen to see what there is to eat.

Yesterday I had gotten my headband, and learned some awesome shit. Yesterday I spent trying to familiarize myself with Konoha's layout so I don't get lost going home (under the invisibility jutsu mind you) and got 3 points to both stamina and speed in the process. Yesterday I got a stipend to last me until I get enough missions to sustain myself.

Today however I started my day how I normally would, groggy. Yeah, not the best thing for a ninja. Hopefully once my stats got up I could work on getting rid of that. Thankfully I didn't have ADD or my allergy to seafood in this form… it would suck to be in the middle of battle and get distracted by the shinies. After stealthily making my way to the training grounds, and thanking whatever deities existed that it was empty, I began going through my list of jutsu. To get a feel for them.

It would be much easier if I knew the Shadow Clone Jutsu. I know Naruto's canon shortcut version, but I have no idea if that was just a sign he made that got adopted as the shortcut or if that was the actual sign. Not only that, I have no idea how much chakra it would actually need. There is no way I'm going to even attempt to try it out until I'm sure I have enough, mainly by finding out how I compare to someone who can use it.

 ***Bing!* through careful planning and thinking, you've raised your WIS by +1**

That reminds me, I need to get some of the basic skills that I remember from the Gamer manga. I begin looking closely at various things around me. This might take a bi-

 ***Bing!* Through repeated action, a skill has been created.**

 **Observe - lv 1 - allows you to see the stats and information of a person or object, the higher the level, the more information is given.**

Bingo. Now to really train.

I start off by first making a Pyrefly, then while maintaining it, I begin going through whatever exercises I could. The idea was to do this until controlling the Pyrefly became second nature. Follow that with the Fire Reflection and that would give me a third eye perspective of a battle. It sucks that I'm not getting any experience towards levelling up from all of this, but at least it's something.

 ***Bing!* Through your diligent training, STR has increased by +1**

The windows popping up were starting to get annoying though…

The gains began to taper off so I began with chakra control exercises. My goal eventually was to learn the tree/wall walking and do exercises that way. My STR, STM, SPD, and DEX had all gained 5 more points and they were determined to not go any higher. Sticking a leaf to your head was surprisingly difficult when you have no prior experience with energy of any kind (static electricity doesn't count). It took me about 5 minutes of pure concentration just to get it to stick for a little bit.

 ***Bing!* By Sticking it to your control, a skill has been created.**

 **Leaf Sticking Exercise - lv 1**

 **Increases CP by 1%**

 **Increases WIS by +1**

 **Increases INT by +1**

Aaand I lost it. At least now I have the skill and can actually work on it. I had to recreate the pyrefly that I had also lost concentration of and returned to the leaf at hand.

Two hours of mind numbing boredom saw me with several leaves covering my body, I had managed to level both my Pyrefly and Leaf sticking skills, although the first was rather slow due to not blowing actual enemies up.

 **Foxfire: Pyrefly – lv 3 – creates a slow moving guided fireball, can be triggered at a distance, turning the fireball blue before exploding, maximum amount, speed and explosion damage increases as it levels up. Max: 3**

 **Leaf Sticking Exercise - lv 7**

 **Increases CP by 7%**

 **Increases WIS by +4**

 **Increases INT by +4**

I stopped it there, no point in damaging my sanity anymore. I decided to give tree climbing a try. I managed to get about three feet up before my momentum gave out and laid me out flat on the ground with another blue window in my face.

 ***Bing!* By Sticking it to your control, a skill has been created.**

 **Tree Climbing Exercise - lv 1**

 **Increases CP by 1%**

 **Increases WIS by +1**

 **Increases INT by +1**

Well at least I have it as a skill now. Don't think I have enough chakra at this point to keep training and I was sore, tired, and hungry. I'm in Konoha and dammit to all hell I'm going to go to Ichiraku's and find out just how good their ramen is!

Ok, I might just have to agree with Naruto that this stuff is the food of the gods. Surprisingly enough, or maybe not so much, Naruto was already at the stand, and it took quite a bit of bribing to not get the boy to shout out to all of Konoha what I am. I explained a few things to him: such as his heritage that was given to him by the fox in his gut; that his ramen god exists and his name is Inari (god of foxes and grain, unofficially known as the god of noodles); some of the things that I was going to try to teach him; the fact that, yes there is another test given out by their sensei and since he became a genin the way he did, he could go as an independent genin if his team fails.

After eating and resting, I took the boy back to the training ground I had been using and wanted to check out what he knew. I then wish I had done more to the bastard/future rape victim and began teaching the boy Koken-ryu, or at least I tried. We ended up trying to add Koken-ryu to his brawler style and decided that if Naruto came across any other style, he could add it to this new style and make a super Taijutsu style out of it.

The entire time I was trying to get Ranma ½ and their anything goes style out of my head while we discussed the idea.

That was pretty much how that week went. I trained myself, ate Ramen with Naruto, then tried to get his skills where they should be.

For myself, I think I did pretty well

 **Observe - lv 15 - allows you to see the stats and information of a person or object, the higher the level, the more information is given. You can now see more than you could before**

 **Leaf Sticking Exercise - lv Max**

 **Increases CP by 10%**

 **Increases WIS by +5**

 **Increases INT by +5**

 **Tree Climbing Exercise - lv 5**

 **Increases CP by 5%**

 **Increases WIS by +2**

 **Increase INT by +2**

 **Kopo: Transformation - lv MAX - The ability to physically transform your body into other things or people. A basic Kitsune Skill.**

 **Foxfire: Pyrefly - lv 3 - creates a slow moving guided fireball, can be triggered at a distance, turning the fireball blue before exploding, maximum amount, speed and explosion damage increases as it levels up. Max: 3**

 **Ninpo: Eye of the Fire's Reflection - lv 4- a scrying jutsu that allows the user to see through a source of flame, easier to use on fire created by the user. The higher the level, the further away you can see. Max Distance: 20m**

And that's not including what I managed for Naruto. I got him as good as I could with his fusion style as well as taught him the fox versions of the academy three (he was surprised to find that he already did the fox transformation) as well as the Foxfire: Fireball and Genjutsu: Fox Transparency (he was rather excited to learn he could at least do one illusion). He wasn't too good at it just yet, but it's a work in progress and I was happy enough with how much we got done in a week's time.

I also learned that I would need a minimum of 500 CP if I wanted to do the Shadow Clone Jutsu and that would only be for one clone, I was understandably put off by this setback.

Now was time for the team selections.

I waited outside the classroom door and ignored the curious looks the new genin gave me when they left. The only thoughts I really had were of how bored I was going to be waiting for Kakashi to get there, how I was going to get Naruto to move his crush focus from Sakura to Hinata, and how far someone would fly if you gave them an exploding tag enema. The last one was the only one that I actually vocalized, even if it was a mumble, and then only as Kakashi started walking down the hallway to make my displeasure known.

"Oh hey, you must be the new kid the Hokage mentioned." He gave me that eye smile he was known for. It just make my mood worse.

"There will be a reckoning…" I muttered, mentally smirked at the very slight panic in his posture as he hurried into the classroom, only for the scarecrow to get hit by a falling eraser. Not sure if his fear was because of what I am, or if its left over fear of the Kyuubi that makes him fear kitsunes, even a little… I know for a fact it's not because of me personally. He could possibly kill me in several dozen different ways before I could even move if he actually wanted to. As the three walked out of the classroom, I ignored the curious looks the emo and banshee were giving me. Thank all that is holy that I used the fox transformation to hide my ears and tail, don't want to risk them finding out just yet. For being so smart, those two in particular I have always thought to be rather shallow minded. I greeted Naruto however and listened to him go on about various topics on our way up the stairs to the roof, most of which was about ramen obviously.

When we exited the building onto the rooftop, we found the Jounin-sensei sitting casually off to one side, still reading his book. Honestly over the years I've heard many different fans come up with their own ideas as to what the story was about. Some painted it as one of those books that is actually really good and the only reason it was hated was because of bad hype among the female population; while others told of it being a horrible piece of literature full of nothing but poorly written smut and grammatical errors. Which lead me into my thoughts as the others went through their usual intros.

How was I going to read? I guessed that either something automatically translated what people were saying, no need to start a game where you can't understand others. And games that had that usually involved the main character having a translation device that did it automatically and was just one of those starting key items. Or they were speaking English to begin with.

I'll have to check in on that to find out. Huh… maybe I can teach Naruto how to read and write in the English format as a secret language if that was the case. If the title of Kakashi's book is any indication, I'll have quite a lot of work to do.

I snapped back to attention to find everyone was looking at me "What? I was thinking."

Kakashi was the first to speak up "Well why don't you introduce yourself?"

I sat up straighter "Well, my name is Yuki Crewger. Age 12. I was put on this team to try and help Naruto out with learning all of the stuff nobody bothered to teach him, and don't say anything Haruno, I like being able to hear thank you very much…" I could tell she was about to put Naruto down, yet again, and cut it off before she could say anything. "He was sabotaged by most of the teachers, just like its most likely that those same teachers had been kissing up to the Uchiha by raising his grades to get in his good graces." I didn't know if it was true or not, but I just had to throw that comment at them. Not like they would actually think that comment through other than think it was an insult. "I like… hmmm… what do I like… I hate bell peppers among other things… Hobbies include training, sarcasm and some other stuff…" I could tell that Sakura and Sasuke were starting to get worked up at my half assed answers. "Dreams for the future… I had a dream last night involving a cat cannon, an infinite supply of pissed off cats, and the people I don't like that I wouldn't mind making a reality at some point." I could tell that Kakashi was thinking of Tora for a moment when I mentioned pissed off cats.

I watched as he pushed down the urge to shiver as he turned from me to the group in general and gave us the 33% pass spiel. When he dismissed us, I dragged Naruto off to training ground seven to go over out battle plan. I also used my memory of what would happen and passed it off as what was knowledge of the body to curb Naruto's crush on Sakura. Now she was "possibly dateable" instead of "I-want-to-ask-her-out-every-five-minutes". At least he knows that it isn't love at first sight and will take a more normal approach to dating… I let out an internal sigh, even if Naruto didn't ask her out for years, she'd still hit him over the head for even trying. She would still probably hit for asking up until maybe Nagato's attack on Konoha, and she didn't get over her diluded fangirl thoughts over Sasuke until after the failed retrieval mission. Now I just have to get Naruto to see that without actually outright saying what will happen in the future.

I did find out that puberty was hitting Naruto harder than it did in canon. The only reason he didn't start crushing on Hinata was because of her position as Heiress and his position as the Pariah.

Huh… I thought I heard a squeak…

Getting back on track, I learned that Naruto had though Sakura as the prettiest out of all the girls that he, at the time, thought he'd have a chance at. Well it's nice to know that Naruto thought this through unlike canon. At least I got him to admit out loud that Hinata was the prettiest girl in his class, so I was making progress towards my goal of NaruHina.

There's that squeak again…

I took a break and let Naruto figure out some traps to use, and I through my two cents in every once in a while, netting me one last point on WIS before we headed off to get dinner. This was more than likely going to be my first gamer mission and if I was to get anything done. I was going to need the sleep.

I finally will get the ball rolling on my new career, and I'm going to need every ounce of help I can get.

And with everything that's going to happen, we all will…

 **Status**

 **Yuki Crewger**

 **The Gamer**

 **Angel/Kitsune**

 **Age: 12**

 **Rank: Genin**

 **Affinity: Wind, Water, Lightning, Ice, (Foxfire)**

 **LV: 1**

 **MaxHP: 200**

 **MaxCP: 100 (115)**

 **STR: 14**

 **CKR: 9**

 **STM: 12**

 **WIS: 12 (19)**

 **INT: 7 (14)**

 **SPD: 13**

 **DEX: 11**

 **LUK: 5**

 **Condition: Normal**

 **Skills**

 **Koken-Ryu (Beginner), lv 4**

 **Jouryu no Nenshoga (Beginner), lv 1**

 **Observe, lv 15**

 **Leaf Sticking Exercise, lv MAX**

 **Tree Climbing Exercise, lv 1**

 **Foxfire: Fireball, lv 1**

 **Genjutsu: Fox Transparency, lv MAX**

 **Kopo: Transformation, lv 3**

 **Kopo: Clone Jutsu, lv 1**

 **Kopo: Substitution, lv 1**

 **Foxfire: Pyrefly, lv 3**

 **Foxfire: Spirit Fire, lv 1**

 **Ninpo: Eye of the Fire's Reflection, lv 4**

 **Futon: Cutting Bullet, lv MAX**

 **Ninpo: Respiration, lv 1**

 **Suiton: Drowning Spear, lv 1**

 **Kenpo: Spirit Waltz, lv 1**

 **Jouryu no Nenshoga: Fireball, lv 1**

 **1 = I love my list of self-made jutsus, and consider it one of my greatest creations. Jutsu making is a hobby of mine.**

 **2 = the original technique (self-made) has a warning that overuse can cause Oxygen poisoning and depletes the oxygen in the water. And yes, Oxygen poisoning is a thing. Humans cannot take pure Oxygen for too long and may cause seizures at best. It's why divers can't take pure Oxygen in their tanks. Look up Oxygen Toxicity if you don't believe me. However it is pressure dependent, so the deeper you go, the less Oxygen you want, the higher you go, the more you want in your mix.**

 **3 = Jouryu no Nenshoga-ryu ("Imperial Dragon's Burning Fang" Sword Style)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own "The Gamer", "Naruto", or anything else you guys could bitch at me for. I do however own any jutsus or techniques that I made up. Flamers will be roasted over their own flames with a side of hot dogs and s'mores. I do however own Yuki Crewger. He is my internet personae.**

The next morning found Kakashi's arrived at the training ground at around 10 in the morning. He was greeted by the site of Sasuke and Sakura confused, and Naruto on the ground laughing, all three at the last potential Genin's position.

Basically I had gotten bored of waiting since I was the first to arrive (had been too busy planning and thinking to notice the time) and decided to cover myself with leaves using the leaf sticking exercise while hanging as still as possible from the bottom of a rather thick branch by using the tree climbing exercise.

"Umm… what are you doing?"

"Yuki? I know not whom this Yuki person you speak of is. For I am a tree person."

This just caused Naruto to double his efforts of suffocating himself via laughter.

"Just… get down from there…" for a moment I thought I could almost hear wavering in his tone, like he was trying to hold back his laughter. I noticed Sakura was giggling at me a little and Sasuke still had his emo pole up his butt while Naruto was trying to calm himself down.

 ***Bing!* Due to Diligent training, Tree Cli-**

I mentally closed the window off and ignored it for now as I let the leaves fall off of me first, then dropped to the ground in a half flip. I found it slightly satisfying that I could perform acrobatics like that, even a little, being that I had never been the most athletic person to those that knew me before coming here.

"So what do you have in mind for us?"

I just had to ask… I knew what was coming up, but I mentally cringed at how I was going to do this. Obviously I'd be trying my hand at fighting him right after Naruto gets… yea that's not something I want to subject him to if I can help it. Plus this may be my only chance during this test to get some actual combat training in. I watched as he pulled out an alarm clock, smirking slightly at the looks of promised pain the others had and you could almost hear the thought _'he had a clock and he was still late? !'_ going through their heads. Of course this was followed by the two little iconic bells

"Well, I have this clock set to go off at noon. Your job is to take these bells that I have before the timer goes off. Whomever doesn't have a bell by then will be tied to one of these posts while the others get to eat their lunch as well as get sent back to the academy." Both Naruto and I smirked as Sasuke and Sakura's stomach's rumbled. So of course that found me and the blond under some questioning glares.

"What? You never ordered us not to have breakfast. You merely suggested it." Oh messing with those two is going to be so~ much fun!

 ***Bing!* It's the real deal now! True Genin Test!**

 **Objectives: Complete Kakashi's "Bell Test" requirements**

 **Reward: Team 7 Formation, 2500 EXP, 200 Ryo**

 **Failure: 2 person Genin mini-cell, 1000 EXP, 100 Ryo**

 **Accept?**

 **[Yes / No]**

I mentally accepted before letting my mind wander a bit. I noted that Naruto had jumped the gun, and was caught, another thing to work on I guess…

However I forced myself back to attention as Kakashi started the test. Of course I stayed with Naruto for reasons I've already stated.

"You know, you two are… weird."

And just as expected, "The only thing weird here is your hair!"

Yup, I'm going to have to work on Naruto's in battle banter. I merely added in "To be fair I didn't get much battle training in so I wanted to test myself against you to get some real experience in."

I watched as Naruto charged in and get distracted by the emergence of Icha Icha, using the time to make three pyreflies and clear my mind of any stray thoughts. Thankfully I was just in time to pull Naruto out of the path of Kakashi's infamous "Thousand Years of Death", and even used the momentum to spin around for a hard horizontal kick. I wasn't fast enough however and he turned just in time to grab me by the shin. He even managed to catch the follow-up jump-to-stomp-in-the-face. I thought I had him however when I used his grip to push off and jump away from him while setting off one of the Pyreflies in that had been floating next to his head, but I wasn't that lucky.

Found out how much damage they could do to a poor log though (I lost you before I knew you O' Holy One). Oh look, Naruto got caught in a snare trap. Followed by him substituting himself with the same log now sporting several kunai sticking out of it. That thing is seriously taking some abuse today.

I walked up to the hanging Naruto while listening to Sakura's scream and told him about what the true test was about. I was disabling the second snare while telling him that I wasn't going to let him down until he listened, which wasn't that long of a wait to be honest. The kid listens to those that earn his loyalty after all. I cut him down with a quick application of the only wind jutsu I knew at the time and we got to plan our comeback.

Looking out at where Kakashi had been before vanishing off to test the others, I idly noted not for the first time that the flame of my foxfire was a soft purple color and was more transparent than normal fire, much like a burning gas I guess. The burning ground though revealed that the foxfire burned on objects like a wood or oil fire normally would, albeit with the new color instead of the normal reds and orange (1)… but you get the idea.

I followed Naruto and left the teammate convincing up to him. Naruto wouldn't learn anything if I gave him everything after all, and if he could convince his teammates, then that will go a lot better to getting this whole team 7 thing working a lot more smoothly. I watched on as Naruto failed to get the fangirl to think about anything other than her crush, once again proving that she was a useless waste of space. Next I watched him try to get Sasuke to work with him while the brooder 'stood' with only his head above ground and a once again unconscious Sakura. Apparently Sasuke preferred being buried underground rather than swallowing his pride to ask for help. I dragged Naruto away after Sasuke's latest round of insults pissed me off and outweighed any real care for being on a team. Screw this. Both me and Naruto were already Genin and I wasn't going to allow the blond to be held back by those two. They were worse than they ever were in canon!

Dragging Naruto as I stomped passed Kakashi and gave him as polite of a 'fuck you' as I could, given how pissed I was, not caring what the scarecrow shouted out as I dragged Naruto to the Hokage's office.

There was quite a bit of arguing between the Hokage and myself as I unfortunately let my anger get the best of me once again. It seemed as though that problem of mine was going to haunt me for years to come. However eventually the Hokage agreed to separate team 7 into two teams of two if Kakashi passed Sasuke and Sakura, which I highly doubt given that Naruto was pretty much the glue that got them to pass in canon. For the meantime, Naruto and I waited in a separate room so as not to draw attention to anyone that arrived or clue them in to what was going on.

 **Objectives: Complete Kakashi's "Bell Test" requirements**

 **Failure**

 **Gain: 2 person Genin mini-cell, 1000 EXP, 100 Ryo**

 **Lv up! Lv up! Lv up! Lv up!**

I looked at the message that popped up as Naruto and I waited for the other teams to finish their sensei's tests. Even though I failed, the experience raised my level up to 5, and let me figure out how the levelling worked. I'd gain one point for each stat upon levelling up, then for the HP and CP it would add the stats that governed their growth together and that's how much I got for those. Finally each level would give me 5 points per level to spend on whatever stat I wanted, but those wouldn't add to my HP and CP until the next time I leveled up. At least the math would be easier to figure out when I want to figure how many levels I have to rise when reaching for an HP or CP goal.

Looks like STR and STM raise HP and CKR and INT raise CP. That's good to know. And that HP and CP boosts get applied after

I now had 25 points to spend on stats. I put 2 on STR, 2 on STM, 4 on WIS, and 3 on SPD to bring them up to 20 each. Next I put 2 on CKR, 4 on INT, and 6 on LUK to bring those up to 15 each.

That left me with 2 points that felt would be better saved for later.

I reached into my pocket that was somehow linked with the inventory screen and pulled out one of the ryo to flick around my fingers while I waited.

It took quite a while I guess for Kakashi to finish up with whatever before the two of us found out the news. Kakashi, after giving his judgment on if Sasuke and Sakura passed as a two man team, failed the both the brooder and the harpy. Which means that Sakura is most likely going back to the academy while Sasuke is either going to get an apprenticeship if someone wanted him or would be joining Sakura back at the academy.

Next is that we would be a two man cell and could join in on any of the other team's training if we wished until a sensei and another genin were assigned to us. I could see the gleam in Kurenai's eyes and could tell she was planning to… ask… for our (read: Naruto's) help in getting her team (Hinata) up to snuff (break her shyness).

Then came the part that I had been dreading.

After a discussion of what was more than likely going to happen, it was brought up that more than likely Sasuke was going to bitch about Naruto and myself to the Civilian council, which would end up bringing myself up for discussion with the ninja council and the idiot brigade. That was something I was not looking forward to. I just hope that my stage fright doesn't kick in. Man that meeting is going to be awkward when it happens. Not only that I'm going to have to hide my hatred of Danzo as well as my memories of the future or that I know of said future from the anime and manga.

I am not going to enjoy that meeting one single bit.

 **Status**

 **Yuki Crewger**

 **The Gamer**

 **Angel/Kitsune**

 **Age: 12**

 **Rank: Genin**

 **Affinity: Wind, Water, Lightning, Ice, (Foxfire)**

 **LV: 5**

 **MaxHP: 324**

 **MaxCP: 184 (213)**

 **HPRegen: 1 Per 60 Seconds**

 **CPRegen: 1 Per 60 Seconds**

 **EXP: 0/500**

 **STR: 20**

 **CKR: 15**

 **STM: 20**

 **WIS: 20 (28)**

 **INT: 15 (23)**

 **SPD: 20**

 **DEX: 15**

 **LUK: 15**

 **Condition: Normal**

 **Points: 2**

 **Ryo: 100**

 **Skills**

 **Koken-Ryu (Beginner), lv 4**

 **Jouryu no Nenshoga (Beginner), lv 1**

 **Observe, lv 15**

 **Leaf Sticking Exercise, lv MAX (CP+10%, WIS+5, INT+5)**

 **Tree Climbing Exercise, lv 6 (CP+6%, WIS+3, INT+3)**

 **Foxfire: Fireball, lv 1**

 **Genjutsu: Fox Transparency, lv MAX**

 **Kopo: Transformation, lv 3**

 **Kopo: Clone Jutsu, lv 1**

 **Kopo: Substitution, lv 1**

 **Foxfire: Pyrefly, lv 3**

 **Foxfire: Spirit Fire, lv 1**

 **Ninpo: Eye of the Fire's Reflection, lv 4**

 **Futon: Cutting Bullet, lv MAX**

 **Ninpo: Respiration, lv 1**

 **Suiton: Drowning Spear, lv 1**

 **Kenpo: Spirit Waltz, lv 1**

 **Jouryu no Nenshoga: Fireball, lv 1**

 **1 = foxfire, in this case, only has that ethereal quality to it when being cast. Burning by itself it behaves like any ordinary flame despite the obvious color change. What sets Foxfire apart from ordinary flames, is it will reduce the target's CP as well as HP when hit**

 **AN = Just because a perk grants me Hyoton, doesn't mean I can use it right off the bat, it's not a bloodline. It means that the option for elemental fusion to create a sub element is possible. For example, even though Asuma has Wind and Fire for his affinity, doesn't mean he's capable of performing scorch technques. Yes, I noticed I smudged on one small teeny part of the end stats when concerning the tree climbing exercise. Don't bite my head off. Yes, I know I'm bashing Sakura and Sasuke around. Personally I don't like either of them, I have never liked them. Sakura was basically a civilian pretending to be a kunoichi until after Sasuke defected, while Sasuke seemed like a way too entitled prick for my tastes. While it may not be canon, I see him as someone who thinks his name means something and throws it around like it will get him everything while outside of Konoha all it would do is get him killed. Yes, I broke up team 7. If it were up to me Naruto would never had been put on that team to begin with.**

 **If you don't like it don't read it. Don't come complaining to me about how the story is progressing in a way that you don't like. If you don't like it, go write your own.**


End file.
